Weapon Theft
by onesonglory33
Summary: Yuffie steals Leon's gunblade and he gets distracted while trying to get it back.


**Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Edit:** I just realized that title on this has been spelt wrong the entire time its been up. I fixed it now. Sorry about that.

Also if you don't like yaoi don't read any further.

* * *

It was a normal day in Radiant Garden. Leon spent most of it, as usual, working on repairs. Around nightfall Yuffie stopped by with gifts of food and soda, easily getting Leon to leave his work. After inhaling three sandwiches he went back to the computer. Yuffie hung around as usual, being her over hyper self. And as usual, he ignored her, except for when she almost broke _very_ important machinery.

About and hour later Leon turned around to get something from the table against the wall to find Yuffie directly behind him. Damn that ninja could be sneaky. "Yuffie?" If she wasn't so short their noses would probably be touching. She stayed where she was and looked up at her name. "Leon...I...there's something I need to tell you..." She trailed off and looked away. "What is it Yuffie?" Leon asked confused. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the close proximity but was stuck between her and the desk. She looked up to him with a look that he had never seen on her face before. "Leon I..." Was all she got out before she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

He was frozen, eyes wide in shock for a moment before realizing what was happening. Gently he pushed her away. What had gotten into her? She always acted a little strange, but this was way past normal Yuffie behavior. "Yuffie, I can't. Sorry..." He whispered before making his way around her. He went across the room but completely forgot what he had even turned around for in the first place.

"Sorry Leon, I just...I don't know. Sorry." She mumbled while frozen in place. Now Leon felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt poor Yuffie. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she melted at the touch. "Sorry Yuffie, I just can't do this now." Why couldn't he come up with something better to say to comfort her. She spun around to look him in the eyes, hers filled with the pain of being turned down. "Why?"

That was a good question. Why couldn't he. Up until about a week ago she would have been perfect for him. She was beautiful, had all of the qualities he lacked and was one of the few people able to make him laugh. Why didn't he feel for her like he should. He closed his eyes going back to the night that changed it all. He could still feel the soft lips on his, taste the sweet breath. It was only a kiss, but it had changed it all.

"Leon?" She asked, snapping him out of his memory. Suddenly he realized that he still hadn't answered her. "Um...there's kinda someone else." It sounded so wrong leaving his lips. He hadn't told anyone about that night. Actually he hadn't even talked about that night at all since it happened. It still didn't seem real to him. She just stood there staring at him. Her hand moved to her hip and her expression changed. "It would've been easier if you just told me you didn't like me _Squall Leonhart_." She snapped, emphasizing his full name. He winced at its use and turned away. "I've never seen you with anyone else except for maybe Cid and I know it's not him. I'm no idiot. Don't lie to me like I'm a little girl." He was still unable to face her. What would she think if she knew the truth. If she were to know who the other was. "I'm not lying Yuffie." He almost whispered. "_Fine_, be that way." She hissed as she stormed out in a way that only Yuffie was capable of. "Yuffie..." He tried, but she was long gone.

Leon attempted to go back to work but was unable to concentrate on anything. Finally he gave up and just went to bed. His mind kept switching from the look on Yuffie's face and desire he still felt for someone else. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

He woke horny and hard due to many dreams of him shaking in pleasure under skilled hands. Every single one ended much too soon and left him wanting more. He felt less rested than when he got into bed. Groggily and stiff he made his way to the bathroom.

A cold shower and some time later he was able to slide into his tight leather pants. Fully dressed, clean and relaxed he headed for the door. Without looking he reached behind the desk, only to find the spot empty. He stopped and turned to look, hand still searching. The place his gunblade always was, was now empty. Panic shot through his mind. His gunblade was gone. His heart leapt from his chest as he searched his mind for an answer of where it might be. Then he froze. "Yuffie...Why'd I have to make a ninja thief mad with me." With a sigh he headed out.

He made his way to Merlin's knowing that they would have the best idea where she was. When he got there she was the only one missing. "Have you seen Yuffie?" He asked when he realized she wasn't there. "Nope" Was the only response he got from Cid, although he didn't really expect much more from him.

"Why do you need her?" Aerith asked.

"Well...she kinda stole my gunblade and I would really like it back."

"What did you do Leon?"

"What do you mean what did I do. Why do you think I did something?" He blurted hoping to avoid telling them about what happened last night.

"Leon." She said in a way that really said "_I know you are hiding something"_

"Fine. I kinda turned her down last night."

"What do you mean by turned her down?"

"Well..." He said scratching his head, "She came on to me and I pushed her away, and then she left."

"I'm sure there is more to the story than that if she was made enough to steal your gunblade."

"Um...she may have kissed me, and I may have told her there was someone else?" He was getting more and more uncomfortable telling her this as the time went on.

"What!" Cid burst out, suddenly interested in the story.

"Wait, she kissed you?"

"Yeah..."

"And you told her there was someone else?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there someone else?"

"Of course not, we never see him with anyone. Especially in that way." Cid answered for him.

"Let him answer for himself, Cid. Leon, is there someone else?"

"Um...I don't know" He said honestly, glancing behind the two trapping him to the blonde still seated in the corner. He could've sworn there was a smirk on his face.

"You don't know! How do you not know! Either there is or there isn't. It's pretty damn simple Leon."

"Cid, calm down. Maybe he honestly doesn't know. It's probably better that he said there was someone else now, than hurt her later."

"Thank you" He mouthed to the now smiling brunette.

"I think she might have headed over to the item shop, if you still want to find her. You should probably bring someone with you as a buffer though. She didn't seem to happy earlier. Cloud, why don't you go with him?"

"Sure." The blonde said before moving from his seat.

They started in the direction she was last seen in silence. It was broken by Cloud's smooth voice, "So, there's someone else, huh? Is it someone I know?" He asked smiling.

"Cloud, you know very well who I was talking about."

"Do I? I'm not so sure I do."

Leon pressed the other into the wall of the alley. "Don't try to play stupid." He whispered to the other's lips before pressing them together.

"Leon...not that I love this...but...I think...there's people...coming." Cloud got out between kisses.

Leon quickly drew away, ignoring the sudden tightness in his pants. "We should go back to trying to find Yuffie."

Cloud chuckled at the sudden change of subject and followed the other out of the alley. It was the middle of the day so the market was rather busy. After questioning almost all of the merchants they realized that she was long gone.

"We could go check if she's in her room"

"I doubt she's there but it wont hurt to try."

They headed off to her room, but as expected it was empty. They stood in the hallway for a moment until Cloud turned and headed for a door just down the hall. "Where are you going?" Leon asked, a little confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you. I live here. You can come in and stay if you want. We should be able to hear her when she shows up. She tends to be loud with her keys." Cloud said with a slight smirk in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll wait." Leon answered, not missing the smirk.

As soon as he was through the door he was tackled onto the bed. Strong arms held him down as pink lips crushed to his. "Cloud" He gasped barely able to breathe.

"I know you want this as much as I do Leon." He responded while sliding the other out of his jacket.

"I never said I didn't want this. I just...mmm...never done anything like this before." He got out while pale fingers slid under his shirt.

"What sex? Or sex with a man?" Cloud questioned, moving to run his tongue down the brunette's collar bone.

"Cloud." He grunted at the touch of the other's tongue against his skin. "I've had sex, just not with someone of the same sex. Have you? You seem to be perfectly fine with this."

"Yeah...A long time ago. We were partners. But that was the old me and I'd rather not talk about that now." He moved his lips down the others chest, pushing the under shirt off at the same time.

Leon threw his head back as a skilled tongue teased his left nipple. Cloud took it into his mouth before pulling away momentarily.

"Why'd you stop? Please don't stop." Leon almost begged.

"Calm down, I just thought this would be easier if I was less weighed down."

He slowly pulled away and backed a few steps from the bed. He chuckled as he undid the buckle across his chest. Leon had never seen Cloud smile so much in a single day. He was beautiful when he smiled. He wasn't sure why he hid it so much. Cloud moved onto the zipper on the front of his shirt after his sleeve fell to the floor with a loud bang. Almost excruciatingly slow he slid down the zipper. He freed himself of the shirt, revealing the smooth, pale skin underneath before Leon could no longer stand it. He had to touch.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed before pulling Cloud closer by his belt. He grazed his lips over the finely formed muscles of Cloud's abdomen. He ran his tongue up to the blonde's chest before standing to press their lips together. They pressed their bare chests to each other as the kiss deepened, tongues battling for power. Leon tangled his hands in the mess of blonde spikes at the back of Cloud's head as Cloud's hands traveled lower. He got one belt undone before looking to see that there were three more.

"Leon are four belts really the necessary? I don't know if I have the patience to remove three more."

"I like the way they look." He breathed before taking the other's earlobe into his mouth.

"Mnn...definitely don't have the patience for three more."

There was a sudden release of pressure around his groin that caused Leon to look down. Cloud had cut the three remaining belts off with a knife and they were now laying, broken on the floor.

"Damn, that was my favorite belt."

"You'll get over it." He said as he slid down the other. He undid the button and starting bringing the now much too tight leather over Leon's thighs. Almost on purpose a golden spike teased at Leon's length. He moaned at the sensation. Cloud moved back higher when the leather was far enough down for gravity to take over. Looking up to see the Leon's eyes closed, he decided to have a little fun while here. Suddenly he ran his tongue over his erection.

"Fuck Cloud." Leon almost screamed at the unexpected sensation. A low purr of satisfaction emitted from Cloud before he took the length fully into his mouth. Strong hands moved to the tanned hips in front of him, holding them in place. He bobbed his head a few times before swallowing with him deep in is throat. He knew the sensation would bring Leon close alone. The moan emitted from the darker haired man proved the thought. Cloud continued, determined to have him come from just his tongue.

"Cloud...close." Leon moaned moments later. Cloud was much too skilled with that tongue. Cloud continued his motions, at a slightly faster pace, until he felt Leon quiver. He shook with pleasure as he released into Cloud's mouth. The lighter haired man licked him clean before shoving him back onto the bed. In one quick motion he removed himself of his pants and glided to rest over the tanner man.

"I'm not done with you yet" Cloud breathed into Leon's ear before crushing their mouths together, letting Leon taste himself on his lips. He ground their hips together while stretching to the bedside table. Blindly, he searched for the tube he knew was in the top drawer. He tore himself from the kiss to stare into those deep eyes and remove the cap. He shifted his now fully lubed fingers to Leon's entrance, never losing eye contact. Seeing the discomfort and slight fear in those eyes, he decided to give some reassurance, "Trust me its worth it. It's probably gonna be a little weird and uncomfortable at first, but you will forget about that soon."

Leon gave a small nod and swallowed hard just as Cloud pushed the first finger in. Cloud had described it pretty well. It was uncomfortable and weird. He tensed at the foreign sensation. As the discomfort dissipated and the feeling became just weird, his body relaxed. Cloud felt the relaxation of the muscles around his finger and began to move, searching and stretching at the same time. Cloud delved deeper to find the treasure he knew laid there. He brushed his finger over the smooth bundle of nerves when he found it, causing Leon to call out in pleasure, back arching off the bed.

Hungry eyes locked back to Cloud's. "What the hell...?" Leon gasped.

"I told you it would be worth it." Cloud spoke while leaning up to capture his lover's mouth in his. Still holding the kiss he inserted a second finger. Leon grunted slightly at the pressure but was silenced by Cloud's lips on his. Cloud moved and stretched Leon's entrance, making sure to rub that bundle of nerves as much as possible to make up for any discomfort or pain. He had planned on preparing him more, but the noises that escaped Leon's mouth made the blonde unable to wait any longer.

He removed his fingers and looked back to those grey eyes. They were full of as much lust and hunger as his were. He lubricated his own length and looked to Leon for any sign that he was ready. The brunette gave a nod and Cloud pressed in. Slowly he slid his full length into the tight ring of muscles. He stilled and let Leon adjust to the feeling. "Tell me when your ready."

"Move." He almost grunted, bracing himself on the fair skinned man's shoulders. Cloud gently pulled out and pressed back in. Gradually he sped up the pace, angling their bodies as to reach closer the that precious gland. Leon let him know he hit it when his back arched off the bed, screaming a bastardization of Cloud's name. Cloud smirked and started thrusting into that spot harder. He could tell the man under him was close, so he reached between their bodies and began pumping Leon's erection in time with his thrusts.

Leon threw his head back and screamed as he released for the second time due to that skilled blonde. With a few more hard thrusts, Cloud joined him in his ecstasy. He collapsed onto the tanned body underneath him, panting to catch his breath. When his heart rate slowed to bearable, he pulled out of the other and rolled to lay on his back next to him. They laid this way until they both passed out, exhausted.

They were abruptly woken by a loud banging on the door. Cloud rose, putting on a pair of boxers, to see who it was. He opened the door to see a hyper, as usual, Yuffie. She pushed her way past him talking faster than his groggy mind could process. "Cloud I need your help. I..." She stopped short, mouth open, when she saw who was sitting, half naked in Cloud's bed. "Yuffie." Leon spoke startled. At her name she dropped, unconscious to the floor. Cloud caught her before she smacked her head on the wood, but the damage was done. Leon looked to the blonde, "Crap."

* * *

A/N: This was writen as a Valentine's Day present to meganimexiii but I was just able to get this up here. (Cloud x Leon is her favorite pairing) This is also my first fan fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
